


Sleepy Hollow Season 1 Mock Promo (Sleepy Hollow) - Art

by cybel



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My digital composite version of a Sleepy Hollow Promo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Hollow Season 1 Mock Promo (Sleepy Hollow) - Art

**Author's Note:**

> Based on network promos and screencaps from s01e03, _For the Triumph of Evil_

  
Click on the thumbnail below for a larger image:

  
[](https://postimg.org/image/tsjl59l09/)


End file.
